The Player (Meteor, 60 Seconds)
Summary The Player is a man who seemed to had a normal life. Not much is known about him other than the fact he has a girlfriend and a nephew. He is watching the news and sees the worlds going to end in 60 seconds because of a meteor. In the short time he had, he took a nuclear receiver from a lab and fly in a rocket to the meteor. After setting off the Nuclear Receiver, a nuke comes and destroy the meteor as well as him in the process, saving the earth. However, he is awoken to see it was all a simulation to test what he would have done in this situation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with the Baseball bat and Assault rifle, High 5-A with Nuclear Receiver | At least 10-B, possibly 9-A Name: Unknown Origin: Meteor, 60 Seconds Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation with Nuclear Receiver, Knows how to use an assault rifle, Can operate and fly a rocket ship | Possibly all previous abilities Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can kill people, athletes, and soldiers in few punches, Can destroy a rocket ship, Can destroy a car), higher with the Baseball bat and Assault rifle, Dwarf Star level with nuclear receiver (The nuke completely vaporizes earth) | At least Human level, possibly Small Building level (He doesn’t show any feats outside the simulation, however it’s likely he should scale to his strength in the simulation) Speed: Subsonic (Can outrun bikes on foot, isn’t much slower than bullets) | At least Normal Human, possibly Subsonic (He doesn’t show any feats outside the simulation, however it’s likely he should scale to his strength in the simulation) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with the Baseball bat | At least Human Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take several hits from several grown adults all at the same time, Can take several hits from a baseball bat, Should be comparable to his attack potency), | At least Human level, possibly Small Building level (He doesn’t show any feats outside the simulation, however it’s likely he should scale to his strength in the simulation) Stamina: Above Average (Ran long distances with no sign of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with baseball bat, Several Kilometers with Nuclear Receiver Standard Equipment: None Notable Option Equipment: Assault Rifle, Baseball bat, Nuclear Receiver, Rocket Ship Intelligence: Above Average (Managed to save the earth without killing anyone from an meteor in under 60 seconds, Can operate a rocket ship, Knows how to use an assault rifle) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Inside the simulation | Outside the Simulation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank’s profile (9-A forms used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Explosion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Meteor, 60 Seconds